


补档-恶魔在身边3

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	补档-恶魔在身边3

3  
宁泽涛怎么也想不通事情会发展成这样。他刚刚帮孙杨弄出来，浴室里全是他的味道，孙杨爽过之后在他脸上亲了一下就走了，留着他一个人在这里收拾，他看着马桶里白色的液体，毫不犹豫的按下了冲水，看着马桶又变得干净起来，他紧绷的身体才终于觉得放松一点。

他躺到床上捂住脸。和自己的学生自己的继弟发生这种事情，让他这二十几年来的传统思维受到了巨大的冲击，手里似乎还有孙杨那里的触感，滚烫发热，呼吸的时候又好像总能闻见那淫靡的味道。他翻过身把脸埋到枕头里，好像这样就能忘掉刚才发生的事情。

迷迷糊糊的睡过去，宁泽涛醒来的时候房间里很昏暗，自己身上盖着被子，额头上是一条毛巾。他觉得喉咙发干，隐隐约约看到床边有人，张开嘴想说话也只发出了几个破碎的声音。

“你醒啦？”坐在床边的是孙杨，“要喝水？”

宁泽涛点点头，觉得浑身乏力，就着孙杨的手喝了点水，才终于觉得嗓子好了一点：“你在这干嘛？”

“本来是来找你吃午饭的，结果发现你被子也不盖的躺在床上，还有点发热，我妈和你爸出去了，就只能我照顾你咯。”一边说着一边掰出两粒胶囊，“醒了就吃点药吧。”

看着宁泽涛乖乖的把药吃下去，孙杨又起了坏心思：“老师你身体也太弱了，和女孩子似的，淋点雨吹点风就生病，昨天不打我的伞活该吧？”

宁泽涛最讨厌有人说他像女孩子，瞪了一眼孙杨，但生病时的他根本没什么劲，眼神也软绵绵的：“要你管！”

“你是我老师我哥哥，我还就管了！不过老师你也太粗心了，你不怕我给你吃的是什么乱七八糟的药啊？”

听到他这么问，宁泽涛警觉的看向他：“什么药？你刚刚给我吃什么了？”

孙杨看着他的反应一下笑出来：“你还真好骗，我开玩笑的，就是普通的消炎药。”

宁泽涛还是不信，从孙杨手里拿过药盒仔细看了看才终于相信他。

“你就这么不相信我？”

“当然了，你又不是什么好人。”

“老师知道如果我不是好人的话现在会做什么吗？”孙杨看着宁泽涛，慢慢的向他靠近。

“你干嘛？你别过来！”宁泽涛有点被吓到，紧紧的抱住被子。

“好了，你睡吧，我就在隔壁，不舒服的话就叫我。”孙杨看着宁泽涛病怏怏的样子也不再欺负他，伸手揉了揉他的头发，离开了房间。

宁泽涛一觉睡到了晚上，他是被饿醒的，迷迷糊糊的闻到食物诱人的香味，睁开眼却看到孙杨坐在床边看他：“你干嘛老进我房间？”

“你好看我看看不行啊？”孙杨端起床头柜上的碗，“饿了吧？喝点汤。”

宁泽涛饿的不行，不打算深究孙杨的话，他坐起来打算接过孙杨手里的碗，却被孙杨拍掉：“你生着病没劲儿，我喂你吧。”

宁泽涛想想也对，于是开始享受起自己未来弟弟的服务，一碗热汤下肚，宁泽涛觉得胃里暖暖的，满足的笑起来。孙杨的大手摸摸他的头，又滑倒他的嘴角擦了一下：“嘴角沾到东西了。”说完把手指含进嘴里，舔掉上面的汤汁。

宁泽涛看着他的动作，觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他低下头，却看到孙杨刚才端着碗的手上有一道深深的压印，手心也变的通红。

“碗是不是特别烫啊？”

“嗯，我妈刚刚熬的。又重又烫，所以更不能让你拿了。”

宁泽涛闭上嘴，不得不承认孙杨的撩人技能，他还是乖乖闭嘴不说话，免得孙杨一会又说出什么惊悚的话。

“老师，你看我这么可怜这么乖，不奖励点我什么吗？”

“…你想要什么？”

“亲我一下呗。”孙杨靠过来，明亮的眼睛盯着他。

宁泽涛看了他一眼，反正只是亲脸，他犹豫了一下不情不愿地靠过去，快要亲到脸的时候宁泽涛突然想起什么：“你作业做了吗？”

“老师，你太不懂情趣了！”孙杨盯着他看。

“所以是没做？”宁泽涛又恢复了平常老师的严厉。

“没做，我怎么可能会做作业。”

“那你快去写作业。”

“行，你吻我一下我就去写作业。”孙杨开始耍赖。

宁泽涛看着靠在床头一脸笑意看着他的孙杨，他犹豫了一下，慢慢靠过去。就当是为了学生，就当是为了学生，就当是为了学生。宁泽涛在心里默念了三遍，轻轻的碰了一下孙杨的唇。

“老师，你这也算吻啊，都没伸舌头。”孙杨似是不满足，接着耍赖。

“你又没说要伸舌头！”宁泽涛瞪他。

“好吧好吧，今天就先放过你，我先去写作业了。”

孙杨自然是不肯好好写作业，他看着面前摊开的练习册，满脑子都是宁泽涛，早上自慰时潮红的脸和沉醉的呻吟，那里也是好看的粉红色。后来宁泽涛给自己弄的时候，泛着粉色的指尖握住自己涨红的欲望，和手心握在那里的触感也让他的心静不下来。看了一眼练习册，孙杨起身去敲了宁泽涛的门。

“怎么了？”宁泽涛打开门的时候有点不耐烦。

“我不会写，你辅导我一下。”

本着老师的职责，宁泽涛还是接过练习册看了一眼，下一秒就卷起来在孙杨头上拍了一下：“你拿数学作业问语文老师？”

“那我反正什么都不会，你不能辅导我数学那我就不写了。”孙杨拉着宁泽涛往他房间走去，“那你来我房间辅导语文咯。”

孙杨的房间和宁泽涛的很像，除了床单几乎是一模一样，只不过因为刚刚搬进来显得空荡荡的，宁泽涛顿时觉得孙杨有点可怜。他坐在孙杨身边，监督他做题，孙杨上课不听讲，几乎都不会，宁泽涛只能一题一题的给他讲解。

“行了，就只剩填空题了，你自己翻书写。”大部分题都讲完了，宁泽涛看着孙杨在温暖的台灯下翻书写题的样子，觉得有点欣慰。

宁泽涛吃了感冒药，现在不用讲题了困的不行，孙杨写完题的时候，发现他趴在桌上睡着了。宁泽涛生的温柔，平常因为是老师所以总是显得严厉一些，现在闭上眼睡着了线条倒更加柔和，饱满的嘴唇透着粉色，孙杨的手隔着一点点距离描绘他的眉眼，又顺着高挺的鼻梁滑到嘴唇，饱满的嘴唇像一朵精致的玫瑰，手轻轻碰到嘴唇，温热柔软的唇让孙杨暗暗的加大力气磨擦，他想起这嘴唇笑起来时好看的弧度，想起这嘴唇讲课时生动的样子，孙杨的眼神暗了暗，他更想看到的，是这嘴唇在自己身下喘息着发出甜腻呻吟的样子。

孙杨收回手，慢慢的把宁泽涛抱到自己的床上，宁泽涛睡到床上的时候咕哝了几声，似乎是在说梦话，翻了身又睡过去。孙杨动作轻柔的给他盖上被子，看着他睡觉时翻着粉红的脸颊，摸了摸他的头发，起身去浴室洗澡。

宁泽涛第二天醒过来的时候，恍惚间还以为是在自己的房间，直到看到身下陌生的床单，他才意识到自己是在孙杨的床上，下意识的想坐起来，却被腰上的胳膊箍住，身后也是一副温暖的身体。他想把身上的手臂抬起来，却又被人紧紧搂住。

“别闹了，再睡会儿。”身后传开孙杨半睡半醒的声音。

孙杨的声音吓得宁泽涛有些僵硬，艰难的动了动身子，却被拍了一下屁股。

“老师，你非要把我弄醒是不是？”

“…行了，你快起来，今天还上课呢！”宁泽涛见他醒了挣扎的更厉害。

孙杨却完全不配合，一个翻身把他压在身下：“老师，你别动了，你应该知道男人早上容易冲动吧？”

宁泽涛被吓得不敢再动，他能感受到孙杨的那里正抵着自己的同一个部位，同是男人他自然懂得这是正常现象，但是和另一个男人这么互相抵着可不是平常就能体验到的。孙杨微微顶了顶腰，满意的看到身下的人咬住嘴唇，喉咙里泄出一点点呻吟。

孙杨的一只手攥着宁泽涛的两个手腕压到宁泽涛胸前，另一只手扯下两人的裤子，把两个人的东西并到一起摩擦着，酥麻密集的快感逼得宁泽涛又漏出几声呻吟，孙杨也粗重的呼吸着。宁泽涛想挣扎，却又被孙杨的腿压制住，双腿被分得更开，快感炸裂一般从下身传遍全身。

“嗯…你快停下来！”两个人一起碰撞的快感太强烈，宁泽涛只能张大口急促呼吸着。

孙杨俯下身子，热气喷到宁泽涛的耳朵：“老师，本来是不用这样的，不过谁让老师一大早在我怀里蹭来蹭去呢？”

宁泽涛说不出话，只能紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，以免发出任何声音。孙杨的动作越来越快，眼看着就要到顶峰，一阵敲门声打断了他俩。

“杨杨，快起来了，今天还要上学呢。”是孙杨妈妈。

孙杨平复了一下呼吸，装作刚刚睡醒的样子：“嗯，妈，我知道了。”

听到敲门声的宁泽涛全身僵硬，不敢再动一下，孙杨却安分了一会儿后，又开始动作起来，晃神间一声呻吟泄出来。

“杨杨？是小涛吗？怎么了？”门外孙杨的妈妈明显是听到了声音。

“嗯，昨天老师给我辅导功课，太晚了就一起睡了，刚刚不小心撞到头了，没事。”孙杨编了个理由回答妈妈。

“小涛你没事吧？”孙杨妈妈不放心，又再问了一遍。

不得已宁泽涛只能尽量让自己的呼吸变得正常：“阿…阿姨，我没事。”

“嗯，没事就好，你俩快下来吃早饭。”听着门外的脚步声渐渐变小，孙杨加快了手上的动作。

“别…会弄到床上…”

孙杨笑了一下，抱着他两人一起来到浴室，一起发泄出来。

发泄完的宁泽涛有些脱力，他靠在孙杨身上，孙杨的手渐渐从宁泽涛身前滑倒身后，手指慢慢摸向后面最隐秘的地方，宁泽涛拱起膝盖顶了孙杨一下，与孙杨拉开一点距离。

“你想干嘛？”

孙杨又死皮赖脸的抱上来，咬了一下宁泽涛的耳朵：“我想吃掉老师。”


End file.
